A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon/Credits
Full credits for A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (2019). Logos Opening StudioCanal and Aardman Present In Association With Anton Capital Entertainment A Aardman Production Closing Directed by Richard Phelan & Will Becher Produced by Paul Kewley Written by Mark Burton and Jon Brown Co-Produced by Richard Beek Based on an Idea by Richard Starzak Executive Producers Mark Burton Richard Starzak Peter Lord Nick Park Carla Shelley David Sproxton Ron Halpern Didier Lupfer Edited by Sim Evan-Jones Director of Photography Charles Copping Composer Tom Howe Production Designer Matt Perry Puppet Designers Kate Anderson Anne King Animation Supervisors Grant Maisey Loyd Price Co-Executive Producers Sean Clanke Henry Lock Production Managers Richard Bowen Zoë Starzak Zoë Verrier-Stunt Kelly Lappin Supervising Sound Editor Adrian Bhodes VFX Supervisor Howard Jones Technical Director Tom Barnes Shaun Justin Fletcher The Farmer and Bitzer John Sparkes Lu-La Amalia Vitale Crawl Art Shaun the Sheep Character Created by Nick Park Cast TBA TBA TBA Additional Voices TBA Casting by Manuel Puro Productions Ltd. Story Senior Storyboard Artists Ashley Boddy Andy Janes Michael Salter Luis Zamora Pueyo Storyboard Artists Julia Briemle Ying-Hsuan Chen Anna Margiotta Kartika Mediani Sanna Myllykangas Additional Storyboard Artists Luke Allen Myke Bakich David Dymond Jess Jackson John Puglisi Alessandra Sorrentino David Vinicombe Trainee Storyboard Artist Clara Cornish Character Animation Senior Animators TBA Animators TBA Additional Animators TBA Puppets TBA Art Department TBA Rigging Supervising Animation Rigger David Del Lawson Senior Animation Riggers Craig Atkinson Al Barrett Richard Modlen Animation Rigger Roxannax Linklater Camera TBA Lighting TBA Editorial TBA Technical and Pipeline TBA Production TBA Production Support TBA Post Production - Sound / Picture Post Production Supervisor Tom Barnes Sound Post Production by Warner Bros. De Lane Lea TBA Dialogue Recording Studios Digital Intermediate by Technicolor Production Services London TBA Music / Score TBA Orchestral Score Recorded at Abbey Road Studios TBA Music / Songs Music Supervisor Michelle De Vries Music Producer Mike Smith CG CG Supervisor Rich Spence CG Production Manager Danny Gallagher CG Modeller / Texture Artist Ted Chaplin CG Modeller Alex Parkin Visual Effects Visual Effects by Axis Studios TBA 2D Artists TBA 3D Artists TBA Credit Sequence Director / Designer Gavin Strange 2D Animators Andreas Niklas Dan Binns Coordinator Elizabeth Boyles Studio Support TBA For Aardman Marketing and PR TBA Interactive TBA Aardman Features Studio Infrastructure TBA Music TBA ©2019 Aardman Animations Limited and StudioCanal SAS All Rights Reserved. Aardman Animations Limited and StudioCanal SAS is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks to Dan MacRae Sandrine Legrand Anna Marsh Suzanne Noble Vanessa Saundi Hugh Spearning And the Studiocanal International Marketing Teams Margaux Audovin Lucie Caurant Claire Establier Kristy Luxford Jamie McHale Katie Paxton Lorenzo Ricciarelli Erin Wellings Thanks to Phil Canning Anjelica Eriksson Adam Gardiner Marc Robinson and the UMG Team Brand and Rights Development Team Liora Bermann Laura Burr Robin Gladman Lorna Harrington Hannah McFarlane Miguel Mestre Ruth Preston Gabrielle Ruffle Molly Van Den Brink All at Snowball Effect Empire Design TBA Chubb Insurance The Estate of Terry Nation Farmer Teds Adventure Farm Forestry England and Everyone at Aardman Computer Services Sargent-Disc Ltd London No Sheep Were Probed During The Making of This Film This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United Kingdom and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Visit www.ShauntheSheep.com Category:Credits